


Pillow

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

He’s always stealing my pillow. It drives me crazy. I want to just… just… oh hit him or something. With the pillow. My pillow. That he keeps stealing.

“Jack…” I whisper, pushing his shoulder teasingly and praying he’ll wake up just enough to move so I can tug my pillow back.

Most people don’t get it but, let me explain. It’s my pillow and it has some measured sentimental value to it.

Well… at least it’s not my blanket.

“Will…” he mumbles as if sensing my discomfort, and shifts over to me wrapping his arm tight around my form.

With just a tiny bit of maneuvering I am able to snatch my pillow back and tuck it beneath my head. My eyes move to his form, watching his lips slowly parting and closing like a fish out of water.

Or a baby asking for a bottle. In his case, a bottle of rum.

A smile flutters across my lips as I tuck my body against his. He is spectacular.

When he doesn’t steal my pillow.


End file.
